Ayame Itou
is a student of Minazuki Academy High School's classroom 1-5, and is the main protagonist of the first chapter in Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient. She is one of the many people involved in the incident in the Amare Patriarcha Crucis Hospital. Design Ayame is a teenage girl of slightly below average height and average weight. She has short white hair, that stops a little after her chin. And light blue eyes. She wears the Minazuki Academy High School uniform - a gray sweater tied with a blue bow around the collar, a dark gray skirt, black knee-height socks and brown shoes. Personality Having lost her memories, Ayame knows neither her own name nor the faces of her friends. Whenever she gets scared, she will let out an odd, squeaky scream. Ayame may have had bad experiences with horror films and haunted houses in her past since she responds poorly to scary situations. http://grindh.web.fc2.com/cps2_index.html Plot Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Chapter 1 Ayame awakens inside of an operating room with no memory of who she is or why she's being tied up. After freeing herself, she finds a medical chart and recognizes her own name on it. While exploring the hospital, she is attacked by a woman in red but is saved when Ritsuko Satomi shines her flashlight at the woman. Shortly after, she helps save Chiyomi Homura by hitting the ghoul attacking her with a crutch. However, Chiyomi separates from the group during an argument with Ritsuko. Ayame then finds Curara Teshimizu hiding alongside with Ryuji Shimazaki. On their way out, they are shot at by a SWAT team. However, the group all ends up being caught. The mastermind behind the attack turns out to be Masami Yoshinaka, Ritsuko's fiancé. He proceeds to punch Ritsuko and lifts up Ayame's shirt, revealing an empty hole in her chest. Trivia * In the first promotional video for Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient, Ayame was originally listed as 16 years old. This was changed to 15 in the final version. * Those who attended Comic Market 83 may have obtained the Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Trial Version with Limited C83 Costume. It contains a special costume for Ayame that alters her hairstyle, hair color, and school uniform to resemble Ayumi Shinozaki. ** It was later revealed that the costume itself is simply a recolor of Ayame's in-game model which in itself doesn't work. * Ayame's patient card for Amare Patriarcha Crucis is No. F2855978. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient AyameFull.png|Ayame's full profile Dead Patient another jacket.jpg|Ayame appears on the cover of Chapter 1 (Another Jacket Version) Icon c84 04.png|Ayame appears on the cover of Chapter 1 |-|CDs = Kegashi no Mori Cps2 music01.jpg|Ayame on Kegashi no Mori OST albums jacket Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT DramaCD_CoPa2.png|Ayame on the cover of ''Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD Vol. 1 ''HoneysComin' - DEAD PATIENT HoneysComin' - DEAD PATIENT.png|Ayame on the CD cover of Honeyscomin' - DEAD PATIENT |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Dead Patient.jpg|First promotional image featuring Ayame imagesayame.jpg|Ayame on CP2:DP promotion at Comic Market 83 imageayameinfo.jpg|Ayame's character information Happy New Year.png|Ayame and Ayumi wishing a happy new year in 2014 Sample Voices Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Sources Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient Category:High school students Category:Alive Category:Protagonists